The Fading Reflection:repost
by Luiven801
Summary: Kaoru knows that IF he leave Hikaru's world then maybe... just maybe... Hikaru will be happier... A HikaKao repost story from acc AllieSilvery R&R please :D


Disclaimer : This story is mine, I just moved it to this account, I don't own OHSHC, because if I do, Haruhi is a goner already . (sorry for Haruhi's fan I just don't like here that much)

The sky is already dark the only thing you could see in the sky is the moon that was shining bringing in the dim light inside the room through the big window, both Hitachiins are already set under their blanket facing each other in the king sized bed slowly falling asleep since it has been a busy day for the Host Club especially for the twins who always perform their famous 'fan service' which is the forbidden love between two brothers. After saying goodnight to each other and sealed with the goodnight kiss in the forehead by Hikaru to his beloved twin brother, Kaoru. They both quickly fell to their own dreamland as soon as they close their eyes with their hands entwined with each other's, they sleep soundlessly…

_Hikaru and Kaoru were both in a warehouse which was unfamiliar to them, outside the ware house was completely dark and the only things that they could hear were just the heavy rain and the thunder that sometimes also can be heard. There is no a single light in the room, it will be lightened when the lightning came. Kaoru is currently crying and shivering of being scared and in the same time because of the coldness in the room, Hikaru can't do anything other than pull his twin into a tight embrace, even though it didn't help much but at least Kaoru isn't shivering as much as earlier and he is calmed down a bit._

_Suddenly, the door opened revealing a big and tall man with his head covered by the hood of his jacket, Hikaru's eyes widened at the sight of a gun in the man's left hand and he then hug Kaoru as tight as he could, he still don't know what will happen but no matter what Kaoru's safety comes first at any cost. The man walked closer to the twins as he stare at both of them and in just instant he already grabbed Kaoru's hair and pulled him harshly away from Hikaru._

_Hikaru stood up and tried to get Kaoru back to him, he punches, he kicks at the man but nothing works even until the man got out from the ware house leaving Hikaru desperately banging at the door hoping that it will broke down and he can save his Kaoru but it all end in vain. Hikaru fell on his knees feeling desperate and upset; his eyes are filled with tears._

'_BANG!' 'AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGG'_

_Hikaru's both eyes opened wide at the sound of a gun being shoot and also the voice that he always love dearly, the familiar voice that scream out of pain. Hikaru closed his ears with both hands and shut his eyes closed trying to think straight of what he just heard but the sound of Kaoru screaming like that is really painful to hear. The door then opened once again but Hikaru still facing down at the floor and he only can see the man's boots and after a loud noise the door closed right away, Hikaru slowly open his eyes and turned his body to his back and finding a figure laying in there lifeless. Hikaru approach the figure realizing that the lifeless figure is his own twin brother, It's Kaoru._

"KAORUUU!" Hikaru screamed on top of his lungs as he almost jumped off his bed, he sat down on the bed with a little bit of Kaoru's help since he got woken up be the screaming and concern fills his eyes as he is looking at Hikaru who is panting hard and sweating a lot.

After awhile, Kaoru dared himself to asked the now calmed down boy "Nightmare huh?" Kaoru asked gently with his usual calm voice. Hikaru looked directly at his younger twin brother before he got into Kaoru's arms, burying his face onto Kaoru's chest. The older twin then keeps mumbling something that cannot be heard clearly since he is still burying his face in Kaoru's chest. Kaoru pushed Hikaru a bit so he can see his elder brother properly first before tilting his head to his left side.

"You were saying something Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, eyebrows lifted and somehow it forms a mere pout on his concern face.

"Kaoru….Kaoru….Kaoru…." Is the only thing Hikaru came up with, his eyes are filled with tears that is ready to be poured down his reddened cheek. Kaoru is becoming more anxious of what happen with his brother.

"Yes Hikaru, I'm here… Is something bothering you?" Kaoru asked again.

Hikaru didn't answer right away, he stops his mumbling and he literally throw himself to Kaoru as he wraps his arms around Kaoru's neck and his chin rested in one side of Kaoru's shoulder.

"P-Please… Don…. Don't Die…." Those trembling four words make Kaoru opened his eyes widely; it's been awhile since he has ever seen this kind of side from Hikaru.

"Why would I die? Was that your Nightmare? I die?" Kaoru asked of disbelieve. And Hikaru nodded his head furiously after he releases his younger twin.

"Seriously…. You know Hikaru… Something like that is NONSENSE, I wouldn't die that easily!" Kaoru said assuring.

"You…. Promise?" Now it's time for Hikaru that asked the question and Kaoru just nod slightly to confirm it, making Hikaru sigh in relief and he smiled gradually.

Kaoru stare at Hikaru for a while "I won't die, because I know that there is still plenty of time" Kaoru whispered to himself.

"Did you just say something?" Hikaru asked when he just heard a couple of words coming from Kaoru which he couldn't hear properly since Kaoru are whispering it. Kaoru shook his head.

"Let's just go back to sleep, 'kay?" Hikaru then nodded, he settled down in the bed and then pulled Kaoru into a hug and they just fall to sleep…..just like that.

The next day the two of them didn't even mention a word about what happen last night and they just passed it off. As usual they went to school and after the school ended the two of them left to the Third Music Room to attend The Host Club. They get themselves into those acts again over and over again without getting bored about it since they are both enjoying what they are doing right now.

"Then, you know what? Kaoru wouldn't eat anything unless I feed it to him…" Hikaru starts off with a statement before he giggles at his own sentence. Kaoru in the other hand look pretty sad.

"Hikaru, how could you say that thing in front of everyone?" Kaoru's eyes starting to be watery and Hikaru's eyes are glued to Kaoru "It's really mean…" Kaoru pouts and a few drops of tears escape his eyes making his older twin's eyes widened.

Hikaru get one of his hands under Kaoru's chin and the other one to wipe the tears away. "I'm sorry Kaoru… It just that… You were really cute that I can't resist you at all" Hikaru reasoned himself ".

"Hikaru…" Kaoru looked up at his twin.

The girls who are watching the squeals at the scene in front of them, flowers and hearts created from the moe the twins just gave them flew around surroundings them that still have their eyes sparkling at the scene performed by the twins earlier.

After hours of working time, the Host Club finally closed and the ones left are just the Hosts of the club in their own world like Hikaru and Kaoru are laying tiredly and helplessly in the red couch, Honey is still eating his cake with usa-chan sitting with him on the same chair while Mori sit on the chair besides Honey, quietly watching him with his warm gaze. Tamaki is busy assuring Haruhi to be a real girl once again and when Haruhi rejects it, then Tamaki will whined to Kyouya.

"Anoo… Milord? Can we go home now? There is no longer costumer, and all of us are tired" Hikaru asked up as he took a glance at his twin brother besides him that already has his eyes closed, Hikaru then change his view to be seeing Tamaki that aware that Kaoru is sleeping in the couch.

"Well, then I just need you guys to hear out my ideas for tomorrow" Tamaki said as himself took a seat at the couch in front of Hikaru and Kaoru's, Kyouya and Haruhi also joined the Host King sitting on the same couch as he is right now.

"I want everyone to be cosplaying as someone you have in mind…. And how about you tell me what you want to be tomorrow…" Tamaki said with his smile as he glance at everyone in the room that starting to think including Kaoru that just woke up and Kyouya stop his hand to write things and he think just like everyone else.

"Oh! I know! Me and Kaoru will just cosplay as Romeo and Juliet since we are couple after all…. Right Kaoru?" Hikaru suggested as he turn to Kaoru tilting his head to the side as the sign of asking for acceptance from Kaoru himself. Hikaru smile ear to ear making Kaoru loss to the face and just nodded his head in agreement with his older twin, now Hikaru turn to Kyouya and Tamaki to see their reaction towards the twins' suggestion.

"But… Romeo and Juliet ends up death right?" Haruhi commented and that one sentence somehow makes both the twins to shiver down their spines.

"Okay! Um… how about…how about… a devil and an angel?" Hikaru came up with another silly idea of his.

"You can think up about your costumes at home, dismiss" Tamaki said as he stood and walked out of the room at once as Kyouya followed him. Honey finishes his cake and he also left with Mori by his side. Haruhi is still sitting in the couch facing the twins while Hikaru is frowning because he can't come up with any idea at that time and Kaoru's head is nodding as he almost fall into sleep.

"I think angel and demon is great…" Haruhi said before she stood and left, leaving the twins in the room, Hikaru unconsciously smile and he look at his twin brother asleep in the couch. Hikaru chuckled and lift Kaoru bridal style and they also left the room and headed to their home.

Once their arrived back at home, Hikaru lifted his twin again and got themselves in their bedroom and gently put Kaoru down the bed and fixed the pillow in the way that Kaoru will feel more comfortable, Hikaru changed his clothes to just wearing pants before he gets back to bed and changed his brother's clothes, when they are both in their pajamas, Hikaru crawl besides Kaoru and fell asleep right away.

The next day, after the lesson is over the third music room is already filled with costumers. Today is the cosplaying day; Tamaki is cosplaying as Japanese emperor, Kyouya as a charismatic vampire, Honey as a pink bunny looks exactly like usa-chan, Mori is dressed like a samurai completed with the katana, Haruhi is dressed as a fairy due from a request made from his father and other father that is Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru dressed just like what Hikaru said they would be cosplaying as they cosplay as an angel and demon. Kaoru is the Angel while Hikaru is the demon. Everyone was stunned by the Host's costumes and went crazy while the flowers of Moe flew around the room as the Host began their own service to their customers.

Two girls are staring completely with a serious and at the same time almost crying face at the scene in front of them. Kaoru is currently holding both sides of Hikaru's cheeks with his two hands and Hikaru stares deeply at his twin's golden eyes that staring back at him. Hikaru's both hands are wrapping around Kaoru's waist holding the younger twin close to him, there is no gap between the Hitachiins, not a single inch.

"Kaoru… Why do you have to be an Angel while I'm your opposite, a demon?" Hikaru said to Kaoru, sadly.

"Hikaru, even though we are fated not to be together… but I will always love you" Kaoru replied sadly as well. The girls who are watching them are starting to be teary.

"Me too Kaoru… me too" Hikaru said as he pulled the younger to a tight hug, the girls burst into tears at the scene.

"Huwaaa…. It's really the Forbidden Love between Angel and Demon!" One of the girls said before burst into tears again.

"And above all they are twin brothers" The other girl said too.

With that the day ends with another succeeding event of cosplaying. The next day and the next is just like the other usual busy day in the Host club, it's usual but for Kaoru it's not…

It's now 10 in the night, the twins are still awake they sit in their bed side to side with fingers intertwined.

"Ne, Kaoru? Mom and Dad are coming tomorrow huh?" Hikaru asked and look at his twin besides him expecting an answer as quickly as possible.

"Yeah…" Kaoru answered with just a word as he nodded his head without looking at the older twin.

"Hey Kaoru? Does there is really someone that can tell us apart?" Hikaru suddenly asked, he still doesn't look away but still at his gaze to Kaoru.

Kaoru's hands got tensed in the question and Hikaru aware of it. "There is… Haruhi… She told us apart" Kaoru said, he looked at his lap not looking to Hikaru again.

"She did tell us apart, so does that mean I can't be with you anymore Hikaru?" Kaoru asked out of the blue causing Hikaru to almost jumped from where he is now sitting, he didn't expect to receive a question like that especially from his beloved younger twin brother. Hikaru holds Kaoru's hand tighter gaining Kaoru's attention, both staring at each other for a few seconds.

"Listen Kaoru, even there is a whole bunch of people in this world can tell us apart… I won't leave you…ever" Hikaru said, pressing his word in 'ever' he stared intensively at Kaoru that suddenly launch himself to the older Hitachiin.

"Thank you Hikaru…." Kaoru whispered. Hikaru patted his twin's back. They both lay in the bed, facing each other smiled to each other until Hikaru fell asleep leaving Kaoru still awake staring at the sleeping older twin.

"Hikaru…. I'm sorry" With that, Kaoru fell into his own dreamland.


End file.
